


Universe

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Author's Thoughts Portrayed Vicariously Through Kun, Because I Apparently, Because of Reasons, Can Only Be Creative at Midnight, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten - Freeform, Deep Thinking, Except Not Alternate, I Worked on the First Chapter Over the Span of Three Days, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Kunten, Implied Relationships, Kun Thinking Because He Can't Fall Asleep, Kunten, M/M, Minor Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Not Beta Read, Planets, Probs Just Got in From Work or SMTHN, Qian Kun - Freeform, Stars, That I Don't Actually Know, The Author Regrets Nothing, like literally - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Late night thoughts with Qian Kun.





	Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Me spilling out my thoughts about Ten through Kun because Ten is just amazing. Also, this was not beta read, so if there is an issue with something, just tell me in the comments and I'll check it out.

As Kun laid down in bed, he thought about all the billions of stars in the sky. He thought about how beautiful and bright they are. Shining even though they can’t always be seen. Ever-present reminders that there will always be light, even when you can’t see them. Beautiful and unique, stunning and gorgeous. Filled with an elegance few get to see up close. 

He then began to think of the planets. He thought about how big and important they have been and will always be in his life. His teachers always talking about the planets, stressing their importance in the big scheme of things. Often going unnoticed by people, but still there, spinning in a beautiful pattern around the Earth. He couldn’t help but laugh softly to himself when he thought about how big they were, always belittled by people who think they are smaller than they truly are. 

Kun then began to think of the sun. Ah, the sun. Big, bright, and full of warmth. Taken for granted by all of us. Without it, everything would go wrong, the balance of the world completely shifted. It’s always ready to provide warmth, but one wrong move and it will be too hot. Dangerous but helpful, beautiful but deadly. He couldn’t help but ponder, thinking about why people would ignore it until it’s convenient or can be useful to them. The sun, full of beauty and grace. The sun, dangerous and deadly. The sun, always there for everyone, yet always taken advantage of. 

He then thought of the moon. Beautiful, quiet, and understanding. Watching over people as they rest, always there to protect. He thought about how the moon was there all night, not ever getting angered by the fact that everyone is in a deep slumber while it’s up, working its tail off, to protect us. So important and valuable, positively irreplaceable. So many parts of it undiscovered, but the mystery draws people nearer. The beautiful and lovely moon. Patient in all of its ways. Far to perfect for this world and all those on it, but still showing itself and its talents. The moon, lovely in all it does, and appreciative of all around it. The moon, the most underrated of all. 

He turned on his side and smiled. The person laying beside him was just like all of the things he thought about. All of them. He had always that known Ten was special to him, but he was now starting to think about why Ten was special to the world too.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so I don't actually know when I'm getting back to my other fic. Not gonna lie it kinda died so... Anyways, the next chapter is coming, whenever... I really have no schedule whatsoever. Welp, enjoy!


End file.
